


Elements

by Neptunium134



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boarding School, Elemental Magic, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neptunium134/pseuds/Neptunium134
Summary: Stoffel Vandoorne is one of four Elements- people blessed with the powers of the elements to protect those in need.Maybe that's why he decided to attend Formula One- the greatest fighter academy.Maybe that's how he ended up on a team with the other Elements.Maybe that's why he finds himself fighting for his and his friend’s lives on a daily basis.And he wouldn’t have it any other way.(Please excuse the bad summary, the story is slightly better)





	1. Meetings and Introductions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RosaNautica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaNautica/gifts).



> Kinda based off of RWBY and an idea I've had for a while, so I decided to test parts of it out with characters I know well so tell me what you think and if I should continue this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet our characters

Stoffel bit his lip as he entered the main courtyard of the Formula One Academy- renowned for the best fighters in the world.

The Belgian couldn’t deny his nervousness as he passed the main oak doors and headed towards the auditorium where the First Years were supposed to meet. He adjusted his backpack that held his overnight essentials- the main luggage would arrive tomorrow when teams were sorted- and went to find a space in the crowded hall.

Someone bumped into him and almost knocked him off his feet.

“Oh my God, I'm so sorry!”

Oh, they were one of _those_ people.

He turned around to look at his assailant, who rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and I forgot there were lots of people. I'm Lando, by the way, Lando Norris.” The boy- Lando- held out his hand.

Stoffel took it and gave it a shake, after all, he couldn’t seem rude- Lando was a possible teammate. “Stoffel Vandoorne.” He replied and gave Lando a proper look.

He was a bit younger than Stoffel- the ageing system at the Academy was slightly lenient, the Vagra aren't gonna care if you're 25 or 14, you're still prey to them, and the school believed knowing as much as possible was more important than having classes with people your age so it was possible to have a 28-year-old as a First Year rather than a Seventh if they had just joined- with dark brown curls and matching eyes.

“Do you know anyone?” Lando asked as they released hands.

Stoffel shook his head. “No, I was just going to find a space and hope for the best.”

Lando’s eyes lit up. “You can stand with me and George, when I find him. He's always running off. It took me forever to find him before we boarded the airship, I think he's magnetically drawn to the furthest object in the room.”

Lando grabbed his hand and dragged him through the crowd, screaming “GEORGE!” at the top of his lungs.

How did someone so small have such a loud voice?

“WHAT?” an equally loud voice yelled back, and a mob of brown-blonde hair appeared out of nowhere, heading towards them.

“There you are!” Lando scoffed, letting go of Stoffel’s hand- now red and almost crushed- as ‘George’ headed towards them, eying Stoffel warily.

“Stoffel, this is George. George, this is Stoffel.”

“Bump into you?” George raised an eyebrow at Stoffel who nodded.

“That's what, five now? Nico, Valtteri, Pierre, Antonio and Stoffel.” George sighed. “You need to look where you're going.” He turned to Stoffel.

“I apologize for him. He's always caught up in his own little world.”

Lando opened his mouth to retaliate, but the crackle of the speakers stopped him.

“I know you're all tired after your journeys, so I'll be brief. You are the future of humanity, and you have decided to dedicate your lives to helping those without the power or skills to defend themselves. We live in a time of peace now, but that peace won't last forever. You may be young now, but you will grow into adults sworn to protect the world. May the knowledge given to you by your teachers and professors guide you on your quest.” the headmaster stepped back from the microphone and his deputy took his place.

“You will gather in the main hall tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins.”

Lando grabbed Stoffel’s arm again. “Let's go and see if they're doing dinner, I'm starving!”

At the mention of food, Stoffel’s stomach growled and he agreed to hunt down the canteen with Lando.

“So what's your power?” Lando asked through a mouthful of jam sandwich. Crumbs sprayed out of his mouth and George rolled his eyes.

“You don't have to answer him if you don't want to. He's just desperate to find another Element. I've told him the chances of finding the others are pretty low, but he's insistent.”

“They’ve got to be somewhere! This is the best fighter academy in the world!”

“You're an Element?”

The two turned around at the new voice.

A tall, brown-haired and brown-eyed- why was everyone brown-haired and brown-eyed? Stoffel thought- boy stood behind them, balancing a tray with a few sandwiches and an apple.

“Yeah, I'm Water.” Lando scratched the back of his head. “I thought I could use it to help people, seeing as that's kinda what we're meant to do, but I haven't found any of the others.”

The boy squeaked, alarming the trio and scurried to sit next to Stoffel.

“I'm Fire. Name’s Esteban.” He grinned and Lando gasped.

“We must be drawn to each other.” He practically squealed and George had to hold him down in his chair.

“You never answered my question.” Lando turned back to Stoffel. “What are you?”

Stoffel shrugged. “I guess your theory of being drawn to each other isn't far off. I'm Air.”

Lando was bouncing in his seat now. “We almost have a full team! We’re missing one person.”

Esteban sat back a little. “I think I know _who_ it is, I just don't know _where_ they are. I kinda lost them after the speech.”

“We'll find them by tomorrow,” Stoffel said. “If you came with them they're probably looking for you-”

“ESTEBAN.”

The group jumped once again and Esteban grinned. “Speak of the devil.”

He turned around. “Hey, Lance.”

Lance narrowed his eyes at Esteban. “Don't ‘Hey Lance’ me! Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!”

Esteban shrunk under Lance’s glare and the younger male instantly scored points in Stoffel’s book.

“I got us food?” He tried.

“Screw you, you know that works.” Lance plopped himself down in the gap between Esteban and Stoffel and grabbed a cheese sandwich off Esteban’s plate.

Esteban turned back to the group. “This is Earth, everybody.”

Lance smacked him upside the head. “Shut it, idiot."

“Earth, this is Air, Water and Blondie.”

“Electricity,” George stated.

“Cool.” Esteban grinned.

“We've got a whole team!” Lando grinned. “We’re gonna be the best team F1’s ever had!”

“Initiation may change that.” Stoffel pointed out.

“Initiation’s easy to crash,” Lance said, grabbing another sandwich, ignoring Esteban’s protests. “When my brother did it, they had to collect gems in pairs from ruins in the forest. There were two of each gem so the two pairs became a team. I doubt it'd be much different.”

“So basically we need to pair up with each other and get the same thingymabob,” Lando said. “Sounds easy enough.”

“There's also Vagra in the forest,” Lance said and Esteban sighed.

“Of course there is.”

**\---------------------------------**

Lando laid his sleeping bag down next to Stoffel’s. George was on Lando’s right and Esteban and Lance were slightly in front of them.

“So tomorrow…” Lando trailed off and Stoffel looked up from his book.

“I'll partner you, don't worry.”

Lando nodded. “Thanks.”

“2 minutes to lights out.” a teacher said through the door. “Finish off and get into your sleeping bags.”

Lando quickly cambered into his sleeping bag and Stoffel marked his page in his book, putting it in his bag.

The main lights turned off a minute later and the only light was the moonbeams slicing through the curtains, and a few people's Pad lights, finishing up goodnights to families or searching for that quick thing.

Stoffel turned to face Lando, who was already asleep.

The blonde smiled slightly and closed his eyes, quickly falling into a slumber.

Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.


	2. The Stonewood Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Elements team up and Lando basically fanboys his way through the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention, this is for RosaNautica. If you haven't checked out their story- '(only a crack in this) castle of glass', you totally should! It's so good!

Lando watched as Stoffel pulled his weapon out of his locker, his gauntlets already settled on his wrists in their bracelet setting.   

“What’s yours?” He asked, frowning at the lump of metal in Stoffel’s hands. The elder placed it on the magnetic plate on the small of his back.

 

“I’ll show you outside. It’d cause too much damage in here.”

 

“Oooh.” Now Lando was excited, and Stoffel rolled his eyes.

 

The two headed out to the cliff that overlooked the forest, Lando running over to George who was talking to yet _another_ brown-haired, brown-eyed boy. ( _really?_ )

 

The First Years hushed as the headmaster and the deputy arrived on the cliff.

 

“For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Stonewood Forest.”

 

“I’m sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of teams. Allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today.” The deputy headmaster spoke up.

 

“These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time at Formula One, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with upon landing will be your partner for the next six years.” The headmaster said

 

Lando let out a small whine under his breath, quiet enough for the teachers not to hear, but loud enough for Stoffel.

 

The headmaster continued. “After you’ve partnered up, make your way to the western end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die.”

 

Now everyone looked on edge and Stoffel could swear he heard someone gulp.

 

“You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?”

 

A curly-haired boy put his arm up. “How are we getting down?”

 

“You will be falling, and using your own landing strategy. Take your positions.”

 

One of the plates lifted and a student was catapulted into the air. A second passed and a second student was flung up.

 

Stoffel braced himself, hand on his weapon. Lando glanced at him and Stoffel could see the slight fear in his eyes.

 

The was a clang and suddenly Stoffel was propelled into the sky, feeling the _whoosh_ of the air as the flew through.

 

He closed his eyes, letting the wind carry him. ‘ _Okay Stoff, this is your moment, your element. Be one with it-_ ’

 

“ _STOFFEL!_ ”

 

Ah, yes.

 

“Okay Wind, help me get to Lando.” He mumbled.

The wind picked up, and Stoffel was jerked sharply to his left.

 

**\---------------------------------**

 

Lance narrowed his eyes, zoning in on the area he wanted to land.

 

He was going in too fast, he needed to slow down. Angling himself so he was falling horizontally, he unsheathed his weapon and flung it out towards the nearest tree.

 

The blade dug into the wood and he swung himself around the trunk, landing in a superhero-style crouch on the forest floor.

 

“Nice.”

 

Lance scoffed, pulling his blade out of the tree. “Shut up Esteban.”

 

Esteban jumped down from the tree opposite. “You have to be nice to me, I'm your teammate for the next five years.”

 

“Oh God.”

 

The two headed westwards towards the temple.

 

“Do you think Stoff and Lando have found each other?”

 

**\---------------------------------**

 

Stoffel landed heavily on the ground, groaning slightly.

 

“Bad landing strategy!” a voice shrieked and Stoffel looked over to see Lando jump onto the branch of the tree above him, foot sliding slightly on the smooth wood.

 

Lando quickly activated his gauntlets and blasted back into the air, free-falling.

 

Stoffel pushed himself onto his feet and stood ready to catch the younger.

 

Lando’s eyes flashed blue and a small water slide appeared, Lando skidding down and landing on the ground.

He grinned. “Ta-dah!”

 

Stoffel rolled his eyes. “C’ mon Barnum, let's get to the temple and find Esteban and Lance.”

 

A rumbling behind them made them stop and turn around slowly.

 

A Vagra- an Outa- was stood on its hind legs, roaring at them.

 

Stoffel grabbed his weapon and activated it into its scythe form as Lando cocked his gauntlets.

 

“You have a scythe? That's so cool!”

 

“LANDO!”

 

“Sorry, sorry.” The boy darted forward, landing shots on the Outa’s unarmoured underbody.

 

The Outa growled and brought its claw down, attempting to hit Lando with them.

 

Stoffel shot forward and swiped his scythe blade at the arm, chopping it clean off.

 

The Outa howled in pain and swatted at Stoffel, who deactivated his weapon and backflipped out of the way of the claws.

 

Shot.

 

“Oi! Ugly! Over here!”

 

Shot.

 

The Outa turned back towards Lando, agitated.

 

Stoffel reactivated his scythe and jumped into the air, letting the wind carry him as high as the tree Lando landed on before dropping him onto the Outa’s back, scythe blade slicing through flesh.

 

Stoffel landed, scythe blade dug into the ground as the Outa fell into two halves.

 

Lando beamed. “We did it! We do make a good team!”

 

Stoffel laughed.

 

“We sure do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet cha didn’t expect me to update so soon, hey?
> 
> Also, I mentioned Lance’s brother in th last chapter. Does anyone want to guess who it is?
> 
> I'm still on Easter break (yay!) and I'll be travelling a lot on Friday and Sunday, so expect something then. Tomorrow is unlikely cuz I'm going out with my family.
> 
>  
> 
> By the way, I'm still sick so if it's crappy, blame the cold. And the fact it's almost midnight.


	3. Players and Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams pick their pieces and we meet two new faces.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, there's more Vagra to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally didn't take the name from a RWBY episode.... (I had a brain fart, and a bit of a headache and the name appeared so I was like "eh, why not?" so here it is)
> 
> Also, the Vagra are kind of like the Grimm from RWBY.
> 
> Outa; bear-like with grey fur, black eyes and white armour bits over its back and claws
> 
> Talella; a large wolf-like creature, grey fur, black eyes and white armour bits over its back and claws
> 
> Zifin; scorpion-like, grey underbody and white armour top, three black eyes on either side of its head, six grey legs, white pinchers and a yellow stinger.
> 
> Hopefully this helps visualising it, if anything seems off, especially with the Talella, I did write this with only the Zifin visualised in my head.

Esteban grunted as the Talella threw him to the ground.

 

He pulled his weapon out of his belt pocket and cocked the shotgun, shooting the Talella.

 

The Talella growled and recoiled in pain, giving Esteban time to jump up and scale a tree, transforming the shotgun into a sniper-rifle.

 

Esteban hiked the rifle up onto his shoulder, aimed and fired.

 

The Talella backed away, mewling in pain.

 

Lance darted forward, sword out. The blade pierced the Talella’s belly, pinning the monster against a tree.

 

He pulled the blade out, and the Talella slumped to the ground.

 

Esteban jumped down from the tree and deactivated his weapon, putting it back in his belt pocket.

 

“What way’s the temple?” He asked, looking up at Lance.

 

“We’re pretty much in front of it.” Lance shrugged. “As long as we don't need to fight anymore Vagra, it shouldn't take us long.”

 

He started towards the temple, Esteban hot on his heels.

 

**\---------------------------------**

 

“Think this is it?” Lando asked.

 

Stoffel hummed, looking at the ruins. “Seems like it.”

 

“Mahjong tiles?” Lando asked, looking upon the pillars.

 

Stoffel glanced at the tile on the pillar nearest to him.

 

“I guess we'd better pick one.” He shrugged.

 

Lando picked up a tile. “What about the Red Dragon?”

 

“Sure.” Stoffel shrugged.

 

“Lando!” George called as he and his partner made their way over to them.

 

“George!” Lando grinned. “You didn’t die!”

 

“And we're back to idiot mode.” George turned to Stoffel. “Good luck with him.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“And this is Charles.” George gestured to his partner.

 

“Hi.” Charles smiled, giving a small wave.

 

“I'm Stoffel, and this is Lando. You can tell him from a mile off.” Stoffel smirked and Lando pouted (and looked adorable as hell, Stoffel noted)

 

“Hey, they beat us!” Esteban pouted as he and Lance appeared from the back of the ruins.

 

“Red Dragon tile!” Lando whispered to Lance who nodded and pocketed the second Red Dragon tile.

 

Charles picked up the East Wind tile.

“I wonder who we’ll end up with.” He mused.

 

**\---------------------------------**

 

“DANIEL!” Max screamed as a Zifin shook him about in his pinchers.

 

Daniel swung his hammer at the Zifin, only to be swept aside. He grumbled and turned the hammer into its grenade launcher setting.

He fired a shot at the Zifin, which dropped Max out of surprise.

 

Max rolled once then jumped to his feet, pulling out his weapon. He threw his javelin at the Zifin, stabbing it through its eye.

 

Daniel converted his weapon back to its hammer and he jumped up, slamming it down on the Zifin’s head. The Zifin recoiled and Daniel shot it again.

 

The beast lay still for a bit, and the two boys decided it was a good idea to run, Max grabbing his javelin as they passed.

 

They made it to the temple huffing and puffing.

 

“Okay, grab a piece and let's run. I don't want to have to fight _another_ Vagra. I don’t know if I packed enough ammo.” Dan gasped.

 

Max grabbed a tile and the two sprinted away from the temple back towards the cliff to await the teaming ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, first part to be published before nearly-midnight? ARE YOU PROUD OF ME, MA?
> 
> Welp, we have our characters. Does anyone want to guess which piece Max and Dan chose (hint- it's not the Red Dragon)
> 
> And before anyone thinks Stoff is a creep for calling Lando cute, it was in a protective older brother kind of way. And let's face it, he isn't wrong, Lando is cute.
> 
> Next part might be slightly shorter as it's just the headmaster (who still needs a name btw) announcing teams. It may be up tomorrow, maybe tonight as I have nothing better to do really and I have some time so I'll start writing definitely, uploading may happen tomorrow while we're travelling to wherever we're going (Idk tbh, they're sorting it out now) or later tonight. Tomorrow is more likely seeing as this part took me a good portion of the journey today (but it was very sunny so sometimes I had to put my phone down as I couldn't see the screen enough to write).


	4. Teamwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fight, this time against two enemies. The boys need to work together to fight these guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, a Faru is basically a giant bird with the usual grey feathers, black eyes and white armour. It's not mentioned here, but it can shoot feathers at people kind of like arrows and it has massive talons on the tips of its wings.

Charles pocketed the tile.

“Alright, let's head up to the cliff.” He said.

 

“Hopefully we won't have to fight anymore Vagra,” Esteban mumbled.

 

The group started towards the cliff face that stood out against the green of the forest.

 

“This is going to be so much fun!” Lando was jumping in excitement. “We’re  actually gonna learn from proper fighters, and when we graduate we’ll be some of the best fighters ever!”

 

“Blondie, I can't reach his energy level.” Esteban moaned and Lance scoffed.

 

“THAT'S saying something.”

 

“Just give him a glass of milk and he’ll calm down.” George shrugged.

 

“I’ll make a note of that.” Stoffel nodded and Lando glared at him.

 

There was a yell and everyone turned around.

 

Two boys were running down the hill from the temple, a Zifin on their tail.

 

“Should we fight or run?” Charles asked.

 

There was a crash from in front as a Faru charged through the trees.

 

Everyone turned to look at Stoffel.

 

“We fight.” He said, activating his scythe.

 

George and Charles ran towards the other two boys who had just drawn weapons on the Zifin now they had help.

 

Lando’s bracelets turned into their gauntlets, Esteban cocked his rifle and Lance drew his katana.

 

Lando and Lance darted forward, shooting and slashing at the Faru.

 

The Faru made what sounded like a roaring noise and raised one of its claws.

 

Stoffel’s heart stopped as the Faru brought it down atop of Lando.

 

**\---------------------------------**

 

George and Charles ran up to the two boys shooting at the Zifin.

 

“Help! Thanks!” The blonde one grinned. “I'm Max, that's Dan.”

 

Dan flashed a smile at the two before bashing the Zifin with his hammer.

 

“George, Charles.” George gestured to himself then Charles. “What’s the plan?”

 

Dan looked at their weapons. “We managed to disable it for a bit in the forest, but we need to get rid of its stinger. You got a way?”

 

Charles drew his round shield. “Think it'll do it?”

 

“By all means, give it a go.”

 

Charles held the shield like a discus, aimed and threw it.

 

The shield sliced through the flesh on top of the stinger, which promptly fell on top of the Zifin’s head.

 

The Zifin growled and snapped its pinchers.

 

Dan shot it again and Charles nocked an arrow into his shortbow.

He lined up his shot.

 

**\---------------------------------**

 

There was a dull thud as claws hit hard mud, the dirt platform above Lando’s head crumbling slightly.

 

Lance’s eyes were narrowed, a slight green glow from his powers resided in the chocolate-brown of his eyes.

 

Lando ran to the back of the beast as Lance brought the platform out from under the talon to drop it on the Faru’s head.

 

Stoffel let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and shifted the scythe in his grasp.

 

“Lance! Lando! I have a plan!”

 

Lance ducked a swipe made by the Faru as Stoffel yelled out the plan.

 

“Lance, could you try and pin it to the ground?”

 

Lance nodded and Faru growled as it found it was stuck to the cliff by mud forming around its tail.

 

Stoffel was thankful for that fact as the called for Lance to swing his grappling cable to Esteban, shouting future instructions to the two.

 

Lando appeared next to him as Lance and Esteban pulled the cable tight.

The younger gave Stoffel a boost onto the cable.

 

Stoffel took a deep breath, and pushed off the cable, swinging his blade around so it was in line with the Faru’s neck.

His eyes flashed white as he called upon his powers to help him through the air.

 

His feet collided heavily with the cliff and he started running up the cliff face. He could feel patches of slightly sticky mud helping him stay on the cliff.

As he reached the top, he pulled harder on his scythe and jumped up as the clifftop arrived under his feet.

 

The wind pushed him up, and as he'd asked, Lance had pinned the Faru to the cliff once more and Stoffel _yanked_ upwards and-

 

Suddenly the weight gave way and Stoffel was falling back onto the clifftop. He rolled once, twice then promptly got up and dusted himself off, grabbing his scythe as making his way to the cliff edge.

 

“Umm… how do we get up there?” Esteban yelled.

 

**\---------------------------------**

 

Charles released his arrow, hitting the Zifin in one of its eyes. The Zifin howled in pain.

 

George ran up to the beast, sword drawn. The metal crackled with electricity as George brought it down upon the Zifin.

 

Charles shot another arrow into another one of the Zifin’s eyes, and Max threw his javelin into a third.

 

“Charles, give me a boost.” Daniel turned his weapon back into its hammer form and turned to Charles who had his shield out ready.

 

Dan jumped onto the shield and Charles pushed him up. The older boy was thrown into the air and as he came back down, brought his hammer down onto the stinger lodged in the Zifin’s head.

 

The Zifin roared one last time as its stinger pierced its head and cut off all connections with its body.

 

It fell with a _thud._

 

The boys stood, gasping for breath.

 

“That wasn't _too_ hard,” Max suggested and the others glared at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.... I actually wrote this yesterday but I was obviously too much of a lazy arse to post it but anyway.
> 
> The next chapter is almost finished, and that is the teaming ceremony (I just realised I needed to show team leader stuff before I sprung it on you so you had a sense who is a TL or not) and also fighting, who doesn't love that?  
> The next chapter is kind of short, but it is only meant to show the teams and a bit of team bonding moments (I cradled you in my arms!) so be prepared for a slightly disappointing filler chapter, but you get cute Lando, so don't complain
> 
> (Please also note, my cold is almost gone, it's twenty to midnight and I am wearing pj's that say 'STOP WAFFLING' on them that I am SO tempted to give to Stoffel)


	5. An Interesting Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teams are sorted and rooms are given.
> 
>  
> 
> That's literally it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FILLER CHAPTER TIME!
> 
>  
> 
> So I wrote most of this yesterday just before midnight, probably planning to post it when I woke up.
> 
> Guess what happened? I left it until 4pm during my German break to post.
> 
> I'm smart.

Initiation was over. All the First Year students had gathered in the auditorium, anxious to find out their teams.

Although Lando already knew his teammates, he was still bristling with excitement, so much so Stoffel was really considering taking George's advice and giving him some milk.

 

The headmaster was stood on the stage as he read out the teams.

“Alexander Albon, Pascal Wehrlein, Pierre Gasly, Carlos Sainz.”  
The pictures of the said students appeared on the screens on either side of the stage.  
“You collected the One Circle tiles, from this day forth you will work as Team CAPP, lead by Carlos Sainz.”

The hall clapped and the headmaster moved on quickly.

“Brendon Hartley, Jolyon Palmer, Romain Grosjean, Marcus Ericsson. You collected the Spring Season tiles. From this day forth you will work as Team RBMJ. Lead by Romain Grosjean.”

Team RBMJ left the stage as the headmaster began calling the next team out.

"Charles Leclerc, George Russell, Daniel Ricciardo, Max Verstappen. You collected the East Wind tiles. From this day forth you will work as Team DMCG, lead by Daniel Ricciardo.”

No-one was surprised, Daniel was the eldest with more experience and had taken charge of the attack. It wouldn't have been right for anyone else to be Team Leader.

“Lando Norris, Stoffel Vandoorne, Esteban Ocon, Lance Stroll. You collected the Red Dragon tiles. From this day forth you will work as Team SELL, lead by Stoffel Vandoorne.”

‘ _Huh?_ ’ Stoffel thought dumbly. He glanced at his team who were all grinning at him.

‘ _Oh shit,_ ’ he thought. ‘ _I'm the Team Leader._ ’

 

“This is turning out to be an interesting year.” The headmaster said as the students left the hall to collect their belongings and head to their new dorm rooms.

\---------------------------------

 

Stoffel opened the door to Team SELL’s dorm room.

 

The students had the rest of the day off to unpack and set themselves up for the rest of the term.

The room itself was rather large, with four beds along one wall and desks, shelves, wardrobes and bookcases along the other.  
There was a large window opposite the beds with a dark crimson blackout curtain.  
A door led to an ensuite bathroom with two toilet cubicles, two shower cubicles and two sinks with mirrors and shelves. There was a radiator towel rack and a dirty laundry basket in the corner of the room.

The boys laid out their stuff, uniforms going into the wardrobes, pencil cases and notebooks on desks, personal belongings in the units.

 

They backed away and looked at the rather cramped mess of their room.

 

“This isn't going to work.” Esteban sighed.

 

“It is a bit cramped.” Lance agreed.

 

“Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff?” Stoffel suggested.

 

“Or we could ditch the beds…” Lando gasped. “And replace them with bunk beds!”

 

“That sounds incredibly dangerous.” Stoffel chided.

 

“And super awesome!” Esteban fist-pumped the air.

 

“It does seem efficient,” Lance said.

 

Stoffel sighed. Lance was right; it was efficient, especially since they would likely only own more stuff as the term went on.

“Fine.”

  
Creating the bunkbeds wasn't easy, but they somehow managed it.

Two beds balanced on top of each other, both placed atop of books unlikely to be used.

  
The quad stood back and looked upon their work. The beds didn't look awfully stable, but Stoffel supposed they'd fix stuff up as the weeks went on.

 

The dinner bell rang just then. The boys looked at each other in surprise- they hadn't realised how much time they'd spent on the beds.

They quickly changed into their uniforms and headed down to the dining hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo
> 
> The teams are a thing.
> 
> Sorry, I needed the bunkbed scene in there cuz it was really funny and I can totally see Lando doing this.
> 
> Lando is a mood.


	6. Bedkobs and Breakfasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast time. Halarity ensues.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, look! Another filler chapter full of stupidity from our author- I mean characters!  
> (Nice save, Neptunium)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Title totally doesn't refrence a 70s Disney movie)
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry it's another filler chapter, there'll be a few of them before our Babies are thrust back into fighting but let's just let them live for now then we'll endanger them when I have more time to do so.

_Thud_

“FUCK!”

“Pfffft, hahahahahaha!”

“Shut it, Stroll!”

Stoffel groaned and opened his eyes, turning his head to see what the commotion was.

Lance was half-dangling off his bed, laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face at Esteban, who was propped up on his elbows, rubbing his head.

“What happened?” Stoffel asked, pulling the duvet off himself and standing up, stretching himself out.

“Esteban fell off his bed.” Lance giggled. “Do we need to put those baby railings up to stop you from falling out again?” He asked his friend.

Esteban shot him such a glare that if looks could kill, Lance would be dust.

Stoffel sighed, wondering how on earth he was gonna take care of these kids.

“How did you fall out?”

Stoffel and Esteban jumped and Lance started laughing again as Lando’s face peeked out from under his covers to look at the group.

“Doesn’t matter,” Esteban grumbled, standing up and heading into the bathroom.

“Was it something I said?” Lando asked.

“Nah, if anyone it’d be me.” Lance grinned, unfurling himself and standing up.

Lando scrambled down from his bunk and into the bathroom to shower.

**\---------------------------------**

Breakfast was chaos. Every year was packed into the hall on long tables that reminded Stoffel of the Great Hall in the Harry Potter films.

Food was piled high on plates, platters and bowls on the tables and jugs of water, milk and juice ran down the inside alongside thermoses of tea, coffee and hot chocolate.

The First Years were all sat along the table furthest to the back, as recommended by the headmaster. That way they were guaranteed to get a seat and some food.

Lando somehow managed to locate George and his team and the four sat down opposite them.

Stoffel looked at the food in front of him. Mountains of pancakes and waffles, toast and croissants, brioche and crumpets were heaped onto platters, berries and fruits in bowls next to the sugar and bowls of cereals, porridge, jam, butter, margarine and honey sat in front of him.

He glanced over at his team. Lando was already drinking a glass of milk and Esteban had somehow managed to tip sugar onto Lance’s hair, the grains dropping onto the younger’s croissant.

He rolled his eyes, speared a few waffles and dropped them on his plate, picking up the maple syrup and drizzling it on the familiar food. He cut into it, relishing in the sweet smell of home and lifting a forkful to his mouth.

Stoffel smiled happily and continued to eat his food, pouring himself a mug of tea to drink.

The food was soon devoured by the First Years and they headed back to their rooms to collect their books and supplies for class.

"Okay, first we have First Aid and Survival training with Professor Hamilton," Stoffel read from the sheet of paper they had stuck on the wall. "Then History with Rosberg and Vagra Studies with Massa before lunch."

The team packed their bags with the required books and equipment before heading down to the First Aid and Survival room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This crap took too long to write for what it is.
> 
> Anyway, I finished my German speaking exam (best one I've done by miles according to my teacher so maybe I didn’t completely flunk it) so I have a bit more time before next Tuesday (14th) when I have my first written exam and from then one, updates will be slow and scarce until maybe 24th May when it's half-term and I'll try to update something then until 17th June I'll be dead again.
> 
> So I'll try to update again this week, but it's unlikely until maybe Friday when I technically have a half day cuz I'm 'leaving' (tho we still have another 2 months really).
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, any questions you have, feel free to ask away!
> 
>  
> 
> And isn't Lando such a mood?
> 
>  
> 
> Also, it isn't nearly midnight! It's just gone 9pm actually so ARE YA PROUD MA?

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.
> 
> I've been pretty busy lately- exams are coming up soon so I've been doing homework and revision.
> 
> I'm also sick at the minute so this probably isn't up to scratch but it means I have more time to actually write.
> 
> I know I promised another part of the Lasteban Hamilton AU thing but this came into my head and I needed to write it so I did.
> 
> "Congratulations" is coming, and hopefully before Monday, but feel free to poke me if I don’t upload in time, it's been a while since I promised it.


End file.
